


Your Akatsuki Story

by nek0zawakun



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: Collection of Akatsuki x Reader Oneshots
Relationships: Akatsuki (Naruto)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Tobi

"Can I go out with a friend today?" you asked feeling slightly nervous.

"Fine, but you have to take someone with you," Pein replied.

"But Onii-san..."

"No buts [Y/N], you are only 17,"

 _What the hell is he talking about? Only 17? What does that supposed to mean? I'll be an adult in two months!_ The yelling in your head continued, while you stared blankly at your brother.

"I will be perfectly fine on my own." You tried to keep your voice calm and composed, not letting the annoyance seep out.

"Then you are not going." Pein responded not looking up from the documents.

 _Is this the freaking freedom I get around here?_ You boiled with anger.

"Fine. Whom?" You hissed through your gritted teeth.

"Since everybody's on a mission, you can take Tobi."

_Tobi? I can't go with Tobi...I mean...he scared off all of my boyfriends, and besides after that little incident we had when we went swimming..._

"[Y/N]!"

Your thoughts were interrupted by Pein's loud voice. "Do you agree?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Apart from staying at home...No."

"Then I agree," you sighed and walked out of his room.

You quickly got dressed and hurried to T obi's room.

"Come on Tobi, it's time to go."

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! [Y/N] LOOKS VERY PRETTY TODAY. TOBI LIKES [Y/N]!" Tobi skipped around you, poking you here and there. A small blush coloured your cheeks.

_Why the heck am I blushing? It's Tobi for Jashin's sake!_

"Yeah, yeah...whatever let's just go."

**-an hour later-**

You ditched Tobi in the village and ran off to see your boyfriend. You knew that Tobi would never tell on you, but you still felt a little guilty leaving the masked man behind.

Soft bleeze played with your hair while you rested on the soft grass with your boyfriend. He slowly leaned over and kissed you. You returned the kiss, but something did not feel right. Somehow you felt like you shouldn't be doing that, at least not with this guy. He rain his hand from your chest to your belly, that was when you heard a yell of painfully familiar voice.

"[Y/N]-CHAN!" your eyes shot open and you quickly pulled away. You looked up to see Tobi standing few feet away. "[Y/N]-chan...why? Tobi was always a good boy," you heard a quiet whimper coming from him when he suddenly took off running.

You cussed under your breath and jumped ready to run after him when you felt a firm hand on yours. "Hey sweets what's the rush? Just leave the kid alone," he smirked kissing your shoulder. You grimaced and pushed him away feeling disgusted with him and yourself.

"Hiroshi, we are over," you spat and ran after Tobi. It didn't take you long to find him. He sat on a rock by the waterfall, your favourite spot. His motionless body faced the water making your heart cringe. You quietly walked towards him and put your hand on his shoulder. "Tobi," you called softly. "Why did you run off like that?" you said sitting down beside him. He slowly turned his head to face you, but to your disappointment you couldn't see his face.

"I couldn't watch _you_ kiss another guy, it made _me_ sick." He responded almost coolly.

You reached for his mask, but he stopped you. "Don't." You ignored his blunt voice and gently pulled the mask off his face. Your eyes were drawn to the sight of an old scar covering half of his face, but you didn't feel repulsed. You liked it. His dark hair matched his eyes, a perfect combination for his pale skin. Your eyes met. You felt a pang at your chest. You looked at you intently trying to catch any change in your reaction. You bit your bottom lip and reached out to stroke his cheek. Your uncertain movements quickly got confident as he relaxed and leaned into your hand.

"I love you."

"Tobi, I..."

"It's okay [Y/N]-chan, Tobi understands that you don't like him like that," he said calmly. Tobi took your hand away from his face and placed it on the rock. His touch made you shudder; no man ever touched you so gently and lovingly.

He quickly put his mask back on and rose to his feet. He turned on his heels and hurried away from you.

 _Tobi_. You called him in your head, clenching and relaxing your fists. There he was walking away. Your friend, who told you he loved you was walking out of your life. _Not going to happen_. You thought and raced after him.

"Tobi, hold on! There's something I need to tell you."

He stopped and turned around. You practically ripped his mask off his face and threw your arms around his neck. Your cheek pressed to his and his arms wrapped around your waist holding you closer.

"I love you too," you whispered into his ear. A small smile crept on his face. He leaned in and brushed his lips against yours. You closed your eyes and retuned the kiss which was getting more and more heated with every passing second.

You both broke the kiss gasping for air. You rested your head on his chest, while his large hands rubbed your back up and down.

"Tobi is a good boy!" he said smiling into your hair.

You chuckled poking his cheek. "Tobi is a _great_ boy," You tiptoed and planted another kiss on his lips. 


	2. Deidara

"I work alone," you said bluntly, granting the Leader one of your emotionless gazes.

"This is not a discussion [Y/N], your partner is Deidara, and this is final. I don't want to hear another word from you. Now get out." Pein barked, nodding at the door.

"Don't fucking blame me if he doesn't come back from the mission," you hissed back, walking out, and shutting the door with a loud thud.

Why the hell do I have to get the creepy arsonist who understands nothing in the beauty of art? You thought angrily while you stomped to the common area. Deidara sat on the sofa next to Kisame, playing with, oh Jashin, playing with clay chickens.

"Get your shit together Deidara, we have mission," your cold voice rang in the air.

"What's her problem?" Kisame asked confused.

"I don't know, un, she has a lot of problems, yeah," Deidara responded thoughtfully.

The mission to kill a certain missing nin was an obvious success, otherwise neither of you would have been in the Akatsuki. You were returning to the hideout through the forest. Silence hung thick in the air and tension was slowly rising.

Deidara's hand mouths started making weird clicking and chomping sounds. You felt a vein starting to pulsate at your temple. The pounding got stronger, banging on your temples harder and harder with every passing minute, until you couldn't take it anymore.

"Why you shut the fuck up already?" you yelled angrily sending a shuriken in his direction.

"What the hell is your problem? Dammit, yeah." Deidara spat with hatred.

"You. You are my damn problem." You retorted.

"Fuck. You have some serious issues woman. You need to see a specialist, un." Deidara's mouth proceeded to click their tongues louder and louder.

"Stop saying yeah and un." You clenched a kunai in your hand wondering at which part of his body you should aim.

"Un, un, un!"

The feeling of the metal felt wonderful. You braced yourself for the throw when you heard a whistle of another weapon aiming for the blonde's head. "Watch out!" you yelled. The following events went in slow motion. You tossed your weapon trying to block the incoming one but missed. You cussed as your body move forward speedily and pushed the gaping fool out of the way.

"What the hell did you do that for, un?" Deidara snapped but shut up when he saw a kunai sticking out of your thigh. "You are hurt, yeah." He stared wide eyed at you as the blood tickled down your leg.

"I can see that you idiot," you rolled your eyes. "You are stating the obvious." You hissed in annoyance. Deidara continued staring, making you snap again. "Well don't just stare at me like a fool. Go and get who did this. Do I have to tell you everything?"

Deidara nodded and hurried to get up. He scanned the area for presence of the intruder but whoever it was, was long gone.

"They are gone," he said. "Can you walk?"

"Hardly," you responded trying to get up, which wasn't working as well as you hoped. You straightened up but your leg gave in and you fell forward, but before you could hit the ground Deidara caught you.

"Don't do that, yeah, you'll just make it worse." He said.

"Dammit. I don't want to hear that from you." You hissed and slapped his hands away after he set you down. Deidara ignored you and examined the wound.

"We have to get this thing out, hold still, it might hurt, yeah," he ordered, his serious tone made you raise your eyebrows, but obeyed. You clenched your jaw and grabbed onto Deidara's shoulders. When he pulled out the weapon, blood gushed out of the wound colouring his hands and clothes. The wound looked worse than either of you expected.

"Looks like he really got you, un."

Your pursed your lips. "He was trying to get you. Imagine this wound in your head."

Deidara continued to ignore your sarcasm. He ripped the side of yours and bandaged the wound. You felt heat wash over you and concentrate on your cheeks every time his hands brushed against your smooth skin.

What the actual fuck? You thought angrily.

"[Y/N', un," Deidara called.

"What?" you snapped back to reality.

"Why did you do that it, yeah?"

"Do what?"

"You know, jump in front of me, un. I thought you hated me, yeah," Deidara said confused.

"I absolutely do hate you." You responded with certainty. "But if anyone's going to kill you, it will be me." You exhaled and ran your hand through your hair. "Are you done?"

"Almost, un."

You watched him while he continued slowly bandaging your thigh; with every second he seemed to be getting slower and slower, causing annoyance to rise in your chest once again. You wanted to snap at him but decided to see what happens next. Curiosity kicked in. His fingers slowly traced your thigh down to your knee and up again. This simple move made you shiver. Your skin covered with goosebumps. He rubbed your other thigh with his hand and looked up at you. He expected you to slap him, yell at him, but you just nodded your head lightly allowing him to continue.

Deidara slowly slid his hands from your legs to your waist. He pulled you closer carefully trying not to hurt your already injured thigh. You felt his warms breathing on your cheek. He massaged your waist, trailing his hands to your inner thighs. His tongues outlined skin. You couldn't help but moan, making him smirk. "Cocky bastard," you grunted.

"Crazy bitch," his hot breath tickled your ear.

"Deidara?"

"Yes, un,"

"Will you kiss me already?"

He leaned closer and blushed his lips against yours. You instantly closed your eyes and wrapped your arms around his neck. He licked your bottom lip asking for entrance, but you kept your lips tightly shut earning a ground of frustration from the blonde. His hands travelled under your shirt, you gasped when you felt his hand grope your right breast and tongue press to the nipple over the material of your shirt. Deidara used the moment to push his tongue into your mouth. You battled for dominance, but gave in. His tongue explored every inch of your mouth while his hands gently massaged your breasts. Your breathing got heavier as you moaned against his lips. Deidara smirked.

You started unbuttoning his cloak while he quickly pulled off yours exposing your bare shoulders. He broke the kiss and his lips travelled to your neck, your hands found themselves under his shirt. You traced his abs, making his stomach muscles tense. You rubbed hooked your finger under the waistband of his pants and moved it from left to right. Deidara let out a throat groan. Now it was your turn to smirk, you continued stroking his skin, occasionally pressing harder and moving your hand lower. Deidara moaned loudly. The next instant your shirt was ripped off and you were pinned to the ground.

"I want you, un," he said pinning your hands above your head.

"I have no objections." you replied returning his heated gaze.

Deidara leaned closer, brushing his lips against yours. "Will you be mine, un?" he nibbled on your bottom lip.

"Convince me." You smiled making his eye twitch.

"With pleasure."


	3. Itachi Uchiha

"No Sasuke, I haven't seen your brother," you sighed heavily leaning against the tree.

"You must have [Y/N], you were the only person he ever _cared_ about," Sasuke snapped in annoyance. You looked at him with pity.

"Look. I haven't seen him since...since the day he killed your clan and left," you responded looking up at him. He looked at you with sadness and pain in his dark eyes, but it quickly changed to bitterness and hatred.

"Whatever [Y/N], if you see him, tell him that I _will_ find," he said through his gritted teeth and walked away.

You watched his back quickly disappear in the distance. _Sasuke, we were once best friends, it feels likes decades ago. What happened to us? And Itachi..._ You clenched your hands, digging your nails into the skin. _That monster. I can't believe I loved him._ You rested the back of your head against the tree and closed your eyes. _I can't believe I still love him._

It was getting late. You sighed and started making your way home. You entered your house and locked the door. A habit you developed a while ago: the first time you felt someone watching you. It was a useless habit. If someone wanted to kill you, no door lock was going to stop them, but for someone like you who was not a ninja it gave a peace of mind.

You made yourself a cup of green tea and sat at the table. You took out your book and opened it on the page you were reading. You stared at it blankly. "This isn't the page I stopped at," you murmured in confusion.

A loud noise in the living room made you jump. Your heart raced as you made your way to the source of destruction. With every step you took, your heart was beating faster and faster, causing your chest to hurt. Your breathing because irregular. The living room was empty, but something was wrong. The atmosphere didn't feel right.

"Who's here?" you asked, your voice shaking a little.

"So, you've sensed me," you heard a painfully familiar voice behind you. You quickly turned around to the Itachi Uchiha himself.

"It...Itachi?" you whispered taking a step back. "What are you doing _here_?"

"I came for you." His cold deep voice sent shivers down her spine and made her legs tremble.

Your eyes widened. The wall gave your body support, but you pushed yourself away driven by a sudden wave of anger. " _What the hell_?" you hissed angrily taking a step closer to the tall dark-haired man. The fear was pushed in the background as the rage kept rising. The events from a couple of years ago flooded your mind, painting picture of the massacred clan, Sasuke's suffering, and your own pain as he abandoned you.

Itachi brushed off the murderous look you were sending him. "I said, I am here to take you with me." He repeated coolly.

"Oh, really? Did you forget to...I don't know, to ask _me_?" you raised your voice. Your body tensed. "Screw you Uchiha. I am not _going_ anywhere with you."

"This is not discussable. You are going." Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Pack what you need." The ice in his voice could freeze.

"Did you not hear me? I'm not going anywhere." You snapped back.

"If my memory serves me right, a couple of years ago, you were willing to do _anything_." He took a step in your direction.

You glared at him. "That was before you killed your clan and put Sasuke into a permanent state of agony, ditched me and became S rank criminal."

"You and I, we are one," he said walking closer to you and taking your hand. His hand was cold and dry.

You slapped his hand away as if it was a poisonous snake. "There's not we, there never was." Your body started to shake with frustration and distress. "Get out." You threw at him, turned around and made your way to your bedroom. Itachi grabbed your arm and turned you around roughly, forcing you to look at him, pulling you closer. A grimace of rage crossed his features. "You are either coming with me willingly or I will have to drag you. It's your choice." Poison seeped out with every word.

"Let go, you are hurting me," you tried to break free, but he had a steel grip. "Let go!" you winced in pain making Itachi release your arm in an instant. His features softened. "Everybody said that Gaara is a monster, but he has feeling and a beautiful heart. Itachi, you have neither." You said looking into his eyes and chewing on your bottom lip. The bitter taste in your mouth kept intensifying.

Tears threatened to escape your eyes, but you held them back. The two of you stood in silence looking at each other. _Why did he have to come back? Why?_ It's been so long, but it feels like only yesterday he confessed to you. You swallowed the lump in your throat recalling the time he took your hand and walked you to the waterfall near the village. "[Y/N], there is something I want to tell you," he said holding both of your hands in his. "Very soon, everything is going to change." He said looking into your eyes. "I want you to know that I love you no matter what and I will be back for you." He kissed your lips gently. "I promise." Back then his words made no sense, unlike now. Itachi was right. Something did happen. Itachi also kept his promise. He came back for you.

Deep in your thoughts you didn't notice Itachi stepping closer and wrapping his arms around you, bringing you closer. The older Uchiha rested his chin on your head. Suddenly you snapped back to reality. You pressed your hands to his chest, pushing him away, but Itachi didn't budge.

"Don't struggle [Y/N], I'm not going to let you go," he said into your hair. You felt him rub his cheek against your head. Your hands trembled helplessly.

"Bastard. I hope you d..." he didn't let you finish your sentence, crashing your lips on yours. His kiss was rough and forceful. You struggled to break free, but Itachi held you tighter. Tears streamed out of open eyes. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to yours.

"Stop." he said quietly. "Stop crying."

"You are a monster," you whispered swallowing your tears.

"Yes," he replied boring his eyes into you. "I _am_ a monster."

He lifted you up and carried you to the bedroom. Itachi threw you on the bed and got on top. You stared at the ceiling with your arms crossed on your chest. Your eyes reflected no emotion.

"Stop [Y/N], stop acting this way," Itachi half yelled half groaned in frustration. You didn't respond. He grabbed your shoulders and yanked you up into a sitting position. "Can't you see that I still love you?" he asked angrily. Your eyes met. You almost forgot how captivating his dark eyes were, but not at that moment. All you saw was pain and desperation.

"I don't love you anymore." You replied quietly. "I'm sorry."

You stared blankly at him.

"Then why do you look like you are breaking inside?" he asked cupping your face. "You've always been a terrible liar [Y/N]." he rubbed your cheek with his thumb. "I love you." He repeated, this time speaking into your ear. Hot moist breath tickled your ear. "Be honest with me. I need it." he pressed his lips to your flesh. " _Please_."

It was unfair. He was unfair. How did he know you so well? Why couldn't you hide your emotions from him. You exhaled soundly and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. Your cheeks rubbed together, sharing the warmth. Itachi rubbed slowly rubbed your back, as if saying _there, there_. He pressed his lips to your cheek and slowly kissed his way to your lips. Feeling his lips on yours made your happy. Your stomach filled with butterflies as your body felt like it was levitating.

Your hands caressed each other, feeling the need to fill the void of past years. He gently laid you down on the bed and ran his hands up and down your body. His touch was gentle yet demanding and compelling. His lips moved from your lips to your neck, he trailed gentle pecks down your neck to your now exposed chest and back to your neck. You clenched the material of his cloak in your hands.

"Why did you come back?" you asked quietly. "Why _now_?"

Itachi captured your lips. "I've waited too long." He replied. "I couldn't stand another day living and knowing that someone else may have you."


	4. Hidan

You felt yourself being dragged roughly on the cold ground. You were not trying to break free, because it was pointless. The guy was much stronger than you and it showed in the way he gripped your arm. You mentally cursed yourself for arguing with the Jashin's believers about their religion. You had a dirty cloth on your eyes preventing you from seeing the directions. You heard the guy knock at someone's door and loud cussing echoed from the other side.

"What the fuck do you fucking want? I'm a middle of a fucking ritual," someone cussed loudly. "And what the fuck is _this_?" he asked probably referring to you.

"This is the new sacrifice. Kill her in three days." The guy said throwing you on the ground roughly.

"Oomph," you hmphed hitting your head on the stone floor. It hurt, but you could barely complain in the situation you were in.

"Shut the fuck up _bitch_ ," the other guy hissed picking you up roughly and carrying you somewhere else. He threw you on something soft which you guess was a bed or sofa.

"Can I at least have my hands untied and the cloth taken off my eyes?" you asked lazily, knowing too well that even if you were free, you would be completely at his mercy.

"If you'll just shut the fuck up then maybe," the guy hissed. You closed your mouth shut really wanting to be freed. You felt something sharp brush against your skin and the next instant the rope was cut; you hurriedly sat up and pulled the cloth off your face. "Thanks," you said not looking up.

"[Y/N]?" you looked up at the stranger surprised that he knew your name. As soon as your eyes gazed at his face, your jaw dropped, and you gasped loudly.

"Hidan?"

"[Y/N]...what the fuck were you doing messing with that guy?" his angry voice sent shivers up your spine.

 _His temper never changed_. You thought sighing.

"We were having a pleasant conversation about our beliefs, and then our views kind of went separate ways," you replied shrugging and eyeing the blonde man in front of you. Your eyes scanned his face, his bare chest, down to his legs and bare feet. Hidan looked delicious.

 _Hidan looks even better than the last time I saw him._ Suddenly sinful thoughts invaded your mind. _Hold on, where the hell did that come from?_ You mentally slapped yourself and forced yourself to look away.

"You were having a fucking conversation and you ended up getting yourself to be the next sacrifice?!" he continued yelling. "What the hell did you do to piss on his parade?"

"I'd tell you, but you'll get offended," you replied smirking lightly when you caught his eyes travel from your face to your chest. _Oh. I see_. A pleasant feeling spread in your chest. _I know what you want Hidan_. The thought warmed you from the inside., _But I will not give in like the last time._

"Since when do you fucking care what I feel?" he responded sharply.

"True, true," you chuckled and got up. You walked around the room, with your arms behind your back, studying the décor. It was rather plain.

A couple of years ago you and Hidan were a _thing_ , until he met some _believers_ of Jashin. He paid less and less attention to you, his girlfriend, and more and more to the senseless rituals and sacrifices. The whole situation rubbed you the wrong way. One day you waited for him for hours to come, but Hidan never showed up, he ditched you yet again. Erupting with anger and annoyance you went to bar. A couple of drinks managed to get you to a happy place. That was when you met Ryo. Tall, dark, and handsome. He asked you to dance and you agreed, that was when Hidan walked in, you knew he was there, but you were not about to give in to him. You danced with Ryo letting him massage your waist and grope your butt and when the song was over, he pulled you into a passionate kiss which you returned with just as much passion. Nothing happened that night, but Hidan never knew. The death glare Hidan sent you was enough to kill; after that night he disappeared.

"So, I see you are still pissed after so many years," you stated, leaning on the wall with your arms crossed on your chest.

"I have no fucking idea what the fuck you are talking about," Hidan barked angrily. He took a few steps closer to you, close enough to reach out and touch.

"Of course, you do," you whispered leaning forward and brushing your fingertips on his lips. He slapped your hand away making you laughed. "See what I mean, you still haven't forgotten that night in the bar,"

"Don't try my fucking patience [Y/N]," Hidan hissed dangerously but you didn't wince.

"Right," you raised your eyebrow and returned to the bed. "What did you do that night after anyway? Played with your believer buddies?" you asked lazily studying your nails.

"Would you fucking stop talking about that already?"

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me. I will tell you what I did. We went to his place...he undressed me slowly teasing me with his hands, when the last pieces of our clothing were removed, he..." you were interrupted by a suddenly noise right next to your ear. You looked back at the wall, there was a knife sticking out of it. _Temper...if this knife landed just a couple of inches closer, I would be so very dead._ You looked up at the blonde.

"Don't even fucking go there," he hissed his eyes full of rage and hatred. He grabbed something from the floor and started doing some ritual.

 _Pfff...trying to calm himself down, hilarious!_ Your amusement grew. You hopped off the bed and jumped on Hidan.

" _Bitch_!" he yelled grabbing both of your hands and pinning you to the floor roughly. He looked at you with a mix of emotions. Hidan snarled and released his grip. He got up and walked to the window. " _Get the fuck out_ ," he said not turning around.

"What?"

"I said _get out_."

"Weren't you supposed to sacrifice me?" you questioned walking closer.

"Just get the fuck out of this house," he yelled turning around and glaring at you. You felt guilty for a moment. One single moment.

"Umm...Hidan...I.." you started he cut you off.

"Shut it, [Y/N], just shut it,"

You walked towards him and looked into his eyes. He did the same. You were both silent when you finally decided to do something. You walked closer, erasing the gap between you, your hands slowly travelled up his shirtless body to his neck.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked but you did not reply. That gorgeous body always fascinated you. You leaned closer and crashed your lips on his cupping his face with your hands. His arms wrapped tightly around your waist while he deepened the kiss. Suddenly he removed his hands and pushed you slightly away.

"Fuck," he said turning away from you. "I just can't."

You put your hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Nothing happened between me and that guy," your words were slowly sinking into his brain.

"So, you lied?" he asked coolly.

You thought for a moment "Yup."

"You _bitch_ ," he groaned turning around and pinning you to the wall. "Get ready to receive your punishment."


	5. Kisame

You lay on the bed in your room staring at the ceiling and enjoying the silence when you heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" you yelled.

"Kisame, can I come in?"

You sighed heavily, "Fine, get in,"

Kisame slowly opened the door and walked in. He sat on the edge of your bed and looked at the floor.

"What do you want fish face?" you asked with your eyebrows raised. You were always mean to Kisame, without a particular reason, from the first day you met him. You would call him names and make fun of him; it bothered him, you knew Ait did, you also knew how much your words hurt him, your words left deeper wounds in his heart than his sword could, yet you just couldn't control yourself. It was like an urge.

"I was wondering...If you'd like to go swimming with me," he asked nervously. You rolled over on your bed so you could face him, he looked at you and a slight blush crept on his face when he gazed over at your half naked body.

"If you give me one good reason why I should come with you, I might consider going," you replied lazily, stretching.

"I...well...maybe..." he started mumbling but you raised your hand to stop him.

"That's what I thought, your fish brain is too thick to think,"

He looked down at the floor again. The grim look on his face bothered you for a moment, making you feel bad.

"Okay fish, I'll go with you," you said getting up.

"Look [Y/N], I don't want you to do it just because you suddenly felt sorry for me, I want you to come if you actually _want_ to come," Kisame said looking at your figure standing few feet away. You thought for a moment then smiled.

"I do want to come, wait here," with that you went into the bathroom to change into your swimming wear. You walked out wearing a white skirt and your bikini top. Kisame's eyes widened making you smirk. You put on your cloak and placed your hands on your hips.

"Stop drooling fish. You just might choke on all that drool,"

Kisame quickly closed his mouth and followed you to the exit. When you two finally reached the lake it was a full moon.

You quickly took off your skirt and stepped into the water. It was freezing but you loved it that way, you looked over at Kisame who was already undressed. Your eyes travelled up and down his body.

 _Who would have thought that the fish has such nice abs._ You thought to yourself.

"How's the water?" he asked.

"Cold, but lovely, you should come in," you replied smiling at him.

 _This is the first time she smiled at me_. Kisame thought happily.

He stepped into the water and quickly swam to the middle of the lake; you did the same and soon you were swimming next to each other.

"This is so calming and relaxing," you said closing your eyes and opening them again.

"It is, this is one of the most beautiful places in the area," Kisame said.

"Do you come here often?"

"Almost every night,"

You dove under the water and opened your eyes. You couldn't see the bottom clearly, but you were sure it was beautiful. "I can't see the bottom," you told him.

"It's beautiful," he replied quietly.

"What's on the bottom?" you asked curiously.

"The most beautiful flowers you'll ever see," Kisame replied smiling.

"Wow."

"Would you like to see?"

"I'd love to, but I can'...hey, Kisame, wait!" you yelled but he already disappeared under water. Minutes passed slowly, making his absence seem like forever. You started to panic. Suddenly you heard a water splash behind you, and you saw Kisame gasping for air.

"Why the hell would you do that? You imbecile fish stick!" you yelled making him stare at you in disbelief.

"You were?" he asked re-assuring that he heard correctly.

"You heard me pal," you yelled at him.

"I was just getting you this," he handed you the most beautiful flower you've ever seen in your life. When you reached out for it making your hands touch. His touch burned your skin, and your heart skipped a beat.

"I think I'm going to get out now," you said swimming away. He quickly swam after you.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asking with a hint of uncertainty.

"No." you mumbled getting out of the water, Kisame followed you silently. You sat on the grass and stared at water. Kisame sat down next to you making sure to keep his distance and not occupy any of your space.

"How come you are always good to me? Even when I insult you and make fun of you?" you asked not looking at him. You could tell he was taken aback by this question because there was an awkwardly long silence.

"I'm in love with you." Kisame responded simply.

Your eyes widened, you turned your head to look at him, but he looked away. "I..." you started but he interrupted you.

"Don't. I don't want to hear that you hate me," he whispered. You moved closer to him and lifted his chin with your finger. You looked into his eyes and smiled. His blue skin was almost glowing in the moonlight and seemed like a perfect contrast with yours. You softly stroked his cheek with your thumb. You were almost gentle.

"Please stop it, [Y/N]. You realise how much I want you. Your teasing is killing me. It makes me think," he stopped for a moment. "It makes me think that I actually might have a chance with you." Kisame looked away.

"Kisame, look at me," you said demandingly, and he obeyed. You leaned closer and whispered, "Who said that I'm teasing?" You brushed your lips against his softly, with your heart racing in your chest. Kisame wasn't responding. You cupped his face with your hands, "Kiss me back." you demanded once again. Kisame gulped and obeyed.

He laid you gently on the soft grass and attacked your lips. His kisses were hungry, passionate, lustful, and loving at the same time as if he couldn't get enough of you. And you returned his passion with just as much emotion.

He reached his hand and untied the straps of your top, you shifted yourself up so he could take it off. You placed your hand son his chest and felt his muscles. He tensed under your touch but soon relaxed and continued kissing down your neck. He found the perfect spot and started licking and nibbling on it, he bit it too hard and a line of blood ran down your neck. You gasped in pain.

"What the heck are you doing?" you asked annoyed. Kisame's eyes shone as he grinned. His whole aura seemed different.

"Marking what's mine." 


End file.
